Tell Me - Wonder Girls
Descrición *'Titulo:' Tell Me 160px|right *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #3 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13-Septiembre-2007 Video center|400px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee SunMi Romanización neodo nal johahal jureun mollasseo eojjeomyeon joha neomuna joha kkumman gataseo na nae jasineul jakku kkojibeo bwa neomuna joha niga nal hoksi an johahalkkabwa honja eolmana ae taeunji molla geureonde niga nal saranghandani eomeona! dasi han beon malhaebwa Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo eojjeom nae gaseumi ireoke ttwini gaseumi jeongmal teojil geot gata niga nal bol ttaemyeon jeongie gamjeondoen saramcheoreom jeongiga olla eolmana orae gidarinji molla eolmana orae kkum kkwonneunji molla geureonde niga nal saranghandani eomeona! dasi han beon malhaebwa Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Want me, want me, want too Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Love me too, love me too Hit me one time baby dasi hanbeon (Tell me Tell me) Okay banggeumhan geon aljiman tto hanbeon (Tell me Tell Tell me) gyesok malhaejwo deureodo deureodo deutgo sipeo eojjeom ireon iri kkuminga sipeo (eomeona!) eomeona! johaseo eojjeona (dasi hanbeon malhaebwa) Baby Baby! Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo Español No sabía que te gustaba Se siente tan bien, oh, tan bien Pensé que era un sueño Quizás deba pellizcar mis mejillas, me siento bien. Pensé que quizás no te gustaba Pasé noches preguntandomelo Pero ahora que sé que te gusto Oh, dímelo de nuevo Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime No sé por qué mi corazón está latiendo tanto Mi pecho está a punto de explotar Cuando me ves Me siento como una persona a la que electrifican No sé cuánto he estado esperando No sé cuánto he estado soñando Pero ahora que sé que me amas Oh my, dimelo de nuevo. Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime Dime, dime, dime que Me deseas, me deseas, me deseas también Dime, dime, dime que Me amas también, me amas también Impáctame una vez más baby, una vez más (dime dime) ¡Está bien! sé lo que hiciste justo ahora, pero una vez más (dime di dime) ¡Eatá bien! sigue diciendome, incluso si oí, quiero escucharlo otra vez A veces me pregunto si esto es un sueño (Oh Dios!) Oh Dios! ¿Que hago? (Dilo otra vez) Be Be bebé Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime Hangul 너도 날 좋아할 줄은 몰랐어 어쩌면 좋아 너무나 좋아 꿈만 같아서 나 내자신을 자꾸 꼬집어봐 너무나 좋아 네가 날 혹시 안 좋아할까봐 혼자 얼마나 애태운지 몰라 그런데 너도 날 사랑한다니 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 나를 사랑한다고 날 기다려왔다고 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 어쩜 내 가슴이 이렇게 뛰니 가슴이 정말 터질 것 같아 네가 날 볼 때면 전기에 감전된 사람처럼 전기가 올라 얼마나 오래 기다린지 몰라 얼마나 오래 꿈꿨는지 몰라 그런데 네가 날 사랑한다니 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tell me you Want me, want me, want me too Tell me, tell me, tell me you Love me too, love me too Hit me one time baby 다시 한번 (tell me tell me) Okay! 방금한거 하지말고 또 한번~ (tell me te tell me) 예~ 계속 말해줘 들어도 들어도 듣고 싶어 어쩜 이런 일이 꿈인가 싶어 (어머나) 어머나 좋아서 어쩌나? (다시 한번 말해봐) Baby Bay Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 나를 사랑한다고 날 기다려왔다고 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls